


Why Are You So Far Away

by gerardtops



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtops/pseuds/gerardtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank falls in love with everybody he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but hush this is like the prologue  
> alternating pov's between frank and gerard

 Frank falls in love with everybody he sees.

        He fell in love with James Dewees during freshman year, when he first found out how fucking gay he was, and he fell in love with Jamia Nestor in the sixth grade. (She's still a good friend, despite an awkward date in seventh grade and a kiss that made Frank rethink his choice of sexuality). Basically, if you're halfway attractive and happen to make eye contact with Frank, he's going to spend atleast another minute thinking about you before he moves on. It's a curse, Frank thinks. An old witch made a surprise appearance in his life and is playing a cruel joke on him. Cruel, because when Frank falls in love, he's a fucking fumbling idiot around said person(s). And after an entire semester of not noticing him, Frank's finally decided that he loves Gerard Way. 

It's as simple as that. Gerard Way is perfect in every way. He's rather taciturn and often doesn't know what to do during free period and just kind of drifts around campus. He wears the same tattered too-big blue sweater and hides his eyes with his jet-black hair every day. Gerard mostly just bites his fingernails and fools with his hair and hangs around Ray Toro, as far as Frank's seen. 

"I should ask Ray Toro about him,"Frank thinks out loud.

Dewees, who's half listening to him and half whistling at some girls, inputs,"Give it a fucking break. You have a new crush every week. You're never gonna get laid like this. Remember what I told you? About being a hopeless romantic? It's not healthy for the dick! I mean, I watch chick flicks sometimes too, but Christ."

Frank makes a face,"It's different this time, I swear!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's different,"James rolls his eyes."you don't even know Way. What do you even see in him, Jesus? I mean, he's...alright. Definitely not as fat as he used to be. Nice-ish face. But you,"he motions towards Frank."You could be doing so much better than this shit."

"I'm flattered,"Frank says sarcastically."Whatever. Just you wait and see."

"I bet you ten bucks and a pizza that this one isn't different,"Dewees says, watching Frank watch Gerard Way. Frank bites his lip anxiously as he watches Gerard say something inaudible to Ray Toro, leaning up against his locker and frowning. Frank sighs inwardly, going weak at the knees.

"Ten bucks and a pizza,"Frank considers for half a second."You're _so_ on."

"Boy, am I scared,"Dewees laughs."Invite him to your party."

"What party?"Frank scrunches up his face.

"The party that exists as of right now so you can get in his pants,"he smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Frank Iero?"Ray asks like it's some big scandal. Ray's like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same scene, different point of view
> 
> really it's just gerard being gerard and ray being adorable

      It's one of those days, Gerard decides, when you remember how much the world hates you. One oof those days where nothing seems to go like you plan it, when everybody just gives up on pretending to like you for a day. He leans up against his locker and sighs, hugging himself tight and wanting to disappear.

"Gerard,"comes Ray's familiar voice. He's making his way over, smiling brightly and holding a box of girlscout cookies.

"Dude,"Gerard says when Ray's in earshot."What's with the cookies?"

Ray looks down, as if he forgot, and laughs."I have a neighbor. Sweet kid. I got like nine boxes of thin mints, you want some?"

Gerard giggles- Ray's always dependable like that,"I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

"You okay?"Ray asks."Seem kind of bummed."

"I'll be fine,"Gerard shrugs.

"Y'know what would help? Cookies..."Ray trails off into a paragraph about things that make him feel better when he's down, and Gerard zones out, because 

A) He's heard this speech a billion times already.

B) Ray's quite the talker. Enable this guy, and he'll talk for weeks straight.

C) Frank Iero is in his line of vision, which, okay, awesome.

Frank's talking to Dewees about something Gerard can't hear, and then Frank looks at Gerard and makes brief eye contact with him. Gerard blushes and turns away. They're probably talking about, like, chicks or something. Or maybe they're making fun of Gerard. Maybe they're calling him a fatass, even though Gerard's lost, like twenty pounds since the last time someone called him that. The way his day's going, they might as well be. Cherry on fuckin' top.

"Frank Iero?"Ray asks like it's some big scandal. Ray's like that. 

"Yes, Frank Iero. It is so hard to believe that 'Wow! Another person finds Frank attractive!'?"

Ray makes a face,"Well. Uh, no, not really. I mean...he's not my type or anything, but...yeah."

"Since when do you have a type?"

"Since I found Bob,"Ray explains dreamily.

Gerard laughs,"Oh, I forgot. How are you and loverboy?"

"We're very good, thank you. Do you think when we get married someday that I should take his last name or just keep mine? Maybe I should take his- it's symbolic and...stuff."

"Ray, you're in the eleventh grade, slow down a little bit."

"Shh. Just go with it."

"Are you drunk?"

"At school? Psh. No."

Gerard just snorts,"Are you sure you can handle the cats?"

"I love cats."

"Think about what they'd do to your hair."

Ray runs a hand through his bountiful fro and smiles with his dimples, saying,"See, that's what love is, it's sacrificing stuff. Like, see, i'm putting up with Bob's cats and his lip ring. And he's putting up with my, well, he calls them my 'Rays of sunshine' because I get excited and happy alot. You get it? It's a pun."

Gerard licks his lips,"Yeah, got it."

"I'm gonna go see Bob. He's waiting for me. What a cutie. Kay, gotta run. See ya later."

"And Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Your Rays of sunshine are showing,"Gerard winks at him. Ray gives him a grin and dashes impatiently down the hallway. When Gerard turns back around, Frank's gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aw, shoot. I'm going to miss your innocent veil of virginity, Frankie,"Jamia jokes."How exactly do you plan on getting in Gerard Way's pants? Is he even gay?"
> 
> "Have you seen the guy? Even I don't wear that much black eyeliner. Even so, I could turn him gay,"Frank declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank consults good ol' Jamia.

      "I don't have time for this, Frank,"Jamia whispers angrily."I'm about to get laid. Go whine about your boy problems to Dewees, or somethin."

"Already did! He doesn't care! He thinks this one is just like the others!"Frank whines. 

"Isn't it?""Jamia asks. He can hear her eyes roll.

"No! It's, like, different, and shit! I dunno. I can _feel_ it."

"Frank, not to rain on your gay parade, but you said that about the last...what was it, twenty?...crushes you've had. Trust me, you'll fucking get over it."

"Would you at least talk to me about it? Pleeeassse?" Frank pleads- if he doesn't tell someone about it, he's going to explode. That someone is usually Jamia, though she decided to go on a hot date tonight. Ugh. 

"Fine-"

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou,"Frank's favorite part of having a crush is talking about it.

"I'm going to sneak out of this guy's window. He's not that good-looking anyway."

"I owe you so much,"Frank says for the umpteenth time, though he never actually gives her anything.

"Damn right you do. Hold up,"Jamia muttered. Frank heard some mutters and footsteps and creaking and Jamia falling on the other line.

"Jamia? Jam- Jamia are you okay?"Frank has a routine mini heart attack with the girl- she's always doing things she probably shouldn't, like sneaking out to meet some chatroom guy (he wasn't a pedophile, but he was all hands), or not talking to anyone for a few days, or getting a new tattoo or piercing from unknown sources. She's living life on the edge. Not to say that Frank isn't- okay, he totally isn't- but his edge is just a little closer to the ground. 

"Fuck, I'm fine. Can't say the same for my knees."

"Phew."

"Calm your tits, bro. This whole cold turkey thing with the smoking is making you antsy."

"Whatever- smoking is bad for you! And a lot of people don't like smokers."

"Hey! Okay- who's this about, anyway?"

"Gerard Way,"Frank announces confidently.

"Who the fuck's Gerard Way?"

"He's pale and has black hair and wears the same blue sweater every day and his eyes are like little pools of chocolate and he's so-"Frank's about to continue when.

"Oh. Oh. That one. Yeah, that one. He used to be fat, right?"

"No,"Frank pouts."He was never fat."

"Whatever you say, chief. Yeah, I know him. Not really, because he doesn't talk to anyone except for guitar-afro guy, but he's in my sixth hour. And we had seventh grade band together. I think I had a crush on him back then. Huh."

"Band? Really? What'd he play?"Frank asks, because seventh grade was mostly a blur for him.

"Like, the french horn or something. I dunno. Shoulda seen them lips working, Frank. Shoulda seen them," the last part's a joke, but it makes Frank fluster wildy, and he's glad Jamia can't see him.

"Shuddup,"Frank sighs a little bit."Anyway, Dewees bet me money and a pizza if I could get laid. By Gerard."

"Get laid? When?"

"This party Dewees is now having, I dunno. Next Friday. He's already texted half the school."

"Aw, shoot. I'm going to miss your innocent veil of virginity, Frankie,"Jamia jokes."How exactly do you plan on getting in Gerard Way's pants? Is he even gay?"

"Have you seen the guy? Even I don't wear that much black eyeliner. Even so, I could turn him gay,"Frank declares."At least for one night."

"Oh, is that so?"

"That's very so,"Frank raised his chin a little to nobody in particular.

"Right. Right. You crazy kid. Have fun, and if you get the pizza, I want some."

"No problem."

"So, next Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Can't wait. Can't wait for you to strike out like a motherfucker."

"Love you too, Jamia,"Frank huffs."Bye."

"Bye-bye."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard gets an unexpected call and then talks to his thirteen year old brother about love

      Gerard lets himself fall to the comfort of his bed, sighing relief. Another day down. His mother is out shopping and his father's at work and Mikey's busily tapping away at the newest video game in the living room, curled up all bony and small. 

Gerard's phone rings almost instantly. He lets it go for a few rings, hoping that whomever's caling will give it a rest, but they don't, so he's obligated to pick the fucking thing up.

"Hello there,"says an oddly chipper voice on the other line. Like Ray, but deeper, and Gerard detects sarcasm in the person's voice. Ray is almost never sarcastic about being happy.

"Um...uh...hi? Who's this?"Gerard frowns. Probably a prank call, or the phone company or something.

"My name's James Dewees! And you're Gerard, amIright?"

Gerard's breath empties out of his lungs and when it's back, it's on him gasping a little,"What?" he composes himself."Uh, why are you...why are you calling me?"

"Well, Gerard, I'm specially inviting you to a party next Friday. It'll be great. You should come."

This is when Gerard gets suspicious,"And why are you especially inviting me?"

"Hm. Can't say. Really want to say. Can't say."

"Parties aren't my thing, sorry to dissapoint,"Gerard shrugs it off easy and quick, like pulling a bandaid off.

"That's what they all say,"Dewees laughs."You'll come."

"Not unless you tell me why it is so imperative that I attend,"Gerard flicks up an eyebrow. It's been a long day, and he's so tired of everybody's bullshit.

"Well, shit,"Dewees says."Guess you'll never know." The satisfaction in his voice as he says the last sentence means that he already knows he's won.

Gerard huffs into the phone,"Don't call me again."

Dewees mutters something like,"Wasn't going to, you dick."

Gerard ends the phone call and sets his phone down carefully as possible, retiring back to the bed.

The door opens and Mikey pops in.

Mikey's a thin thirteen year old with greasy hair underneath a beanie and pimples and voice that randomly changes pitches. 

"Hey Mikes. Mikaroni and Cheese. Mikey Mouse,"Gerard lists all the possible nicknames he can find.

Mikey just gives a generic teen sigh and eyeroll,"Hello to you too. 'sup?"

"Mondays,"Gerard grumbles.

"Hey, Gerard, I need some help. With girls."

Gerard laughs a little,"Not my division, kiddo."

"Oh, I know. Still- can't be that much different, right?"

"Well... okay. Tell me what you wanna know and I'll tell you the least gay thing that comes to mind on the subject,"Gerard offers lamely.

"It's about Alicia,"Mikey says.

"Ah,"Gerard nods knowingly. Alicia's Mikey's friend. She's a pretty cool chick for a thirteen year old.

"I wanna ask her out,"Mikey's voice gets a little higher pitched there.

"Of course you do,"Gerard drawls. "Okay, I'mma tell you the God's honest truth right now."

Mikey bites his lip.

"Just fuckin go for it. And if she's like 'wtf ew no ew'"Mikey makes a face at Gerard here,"then just say you're kidding. Simple as that."

"But."

"No buts. If you don't tell her, I will. And you don't want me talking to any of your potential girlfriends, because I know alot about you that you probably dont want your girls to know about,"Gerard winks.

"So, how's your love life?"Mikey asks, deliberately changing the subject.

"Slow,"Gerard frowns."There's this one guy but he's... well, it's difficult. Grown-up stuff. You youngsters wouldn't understand."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank knows exactly how to study with a partner, but just shrugs,"I dunno."
> 
> He raises a single eyebrow at Frank (how does he even do that, holy shit that's attractive??!!) and skims his notes, sloppy and lined with doodles.

     Mrs. Johnson allows her students to pick study partners for the day, on account of the unit test being tomorrow. Normally, Frank would bolt over to someone he knew, someone like Urie or Wentz or Saporta or even Ross, if he was desperate enough. But today, Frank stands right up and walks to the back of the classroom, notes shaking in his hands, and stands before Gerard way's desk. He looks up at Frank, mostly confused.

"Hi, um, uh, do you wanna be my partner...study? And stuff?"Frank mumbles nervously.

Gerard opens his mouth and takes a really long time before speaking, giving Frank much-needed time to cock his head and just kinda look at Gerard.

"Uh, sure, I guess. Um. Sit, if you want,"he motions half-assedly to the empty seat beside him.

Frank nods and sit awkwardly next to him, turning to face him, holding his notes.

"I don't usually actually get, um, partners. Um. How do you do this with a partner?"

Frank knows exactly how to study with a partner, but just shrugs,"I dunno."

He raises a single eyebrow at Frank (how does he even do that, holy shit that's attractive??!!) and skims his notes, sloppy and lined with doodles.

"Um, well we don't have to study. I mean, I've already studied my brains out for it, and I'm sure you have too..."

"I don't study,"Gerard shrugs."It's just in there."

"Oh,"Frank breathes. Wow, intimidated."I'm jealous."

"Don't be,"Gerard says, and it was probably only meant to be internal monologue because Gerard blushes and averts his eyes.

Well, this is much more awkward than Frank expected it to be. 

"I, um. Nice sweater. And. stuff,"Frank offers. Oh God, Frank thinks, kill me now.

"Uh, er, thanks. Nice. Nice, erm, anyway. Uh. Whatdya wanna talk about? We have forty minutes and Mrs Johnson doesn't give a flying fuck about whether we pass or not,"Gerard whispers. 

"You cursed,"Frank observes.

"And...?"Gerard seems amused.

"You don't curse. You. like, never curse."

Gerard laughs out loud, a sweet, melodic symphony. Mmm. Maybe Gerard will laugh like that at their beach wedding. Mmm.

"No, I curse alot, nobody notices. There are perks to being...yeah."

"Yeah."

"I hear your friend's having a party."

Damn Dewees. Frank makes a mental note to freak out on him about this later.

"Yeah."

"And I was asked to attend."

"Really?"Frank asks, sounding a little annoyed. 

Gerard seems temporarily let down,"Uh, yeah. I'm probably not going, but, y'know. What type of stuff do you guys do there? At parties?"

"Um, what do you see in the movies? Cuz it's pretty much like that. But sweatier, and less glamorous. And, if you're watching the other kinds of movies, psycho killers don't usually attack and slaughter everyone. Usually."

"Oh. Okay. Sounds about right."

Frank needs to change the subject,"So...how's Ray?"

"Ray? Ray's, er, he's fine. Why?"

"I don't. I don't know. Just felt the need to check on one of my old guitar hero friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I hate science,"Gerard suddenly stares down at the notes.

"Yeah, me too."

Gerard rests his head on his hands and looks away and Frank sort of fizzles out with whatever confidence he had, sitting there, trying not to look at Gerard, busying himself with drawing on the paper and frowning deeply. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's heart (and dick) is all 'YES YES SIR SIT DOWN PLEASE GOD PLEASE' but his brain is saying 'NO WHAT NO THIS ISN'T A GOOD IDEA IM A FUCKING IDIOT AROUND PEOPLE LIKE YOU'. He manages to motion over to the desk beside him, and maybe says something, but he's not sure what's pouring out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but idk

Johnson says something that involves the word 'partners'.

Huh. Yeah, not happening. 

Gerard huffs a little and looks over to Bob. Maybe Bob will help him out- Bob's a pretty cool dude. But Bob's already with Brendon Urie, in the front corner of the room. Gerard vaguely knows about Brendon Urie, and Ray's pretty good friends with him. All of Ray's friends are Ray-like, except for Gerard. Sometimes Gerard wonders if Ray really likes him or if he feels obligated to be friends with him. Probably the latter- but Gerard's not gonna try and stop him. Beind completely alone during school is not a thing that Gerard particularly wants to do, however anti-people he may be.

So, Gerard decides that he's going to be his own partner (well, he already is at home, but in a more academic way and in a less 'help i've fallen and i can't get laid' sort of way).

And then Frank Iero happens.

He's standing before Gerard, biting his lip and absently tapping the beat to a song on his own thigh. He asks, in a stumbly kind of way, if he can be Gerard's partner.

Gerard's heart (and dick) is all 'YES YES SIR SIT DOWN PLEASE GOD PLEASE' but his brain is saying 'NO WHAT NO THIS ISN'T A GOOD IDEA IM A FUCKING IDIOT AROUND PEOPLE LIKE YOU'. He manages to motion over to the desk beside him, and maybe says something, but he's not sure what's pouring out of his mouth.

Frank suggests they take up banter rather than studying and Gerard panics because he sucks at banter and so he just kind of says the first things that come to his mind and he's such a fool and they end up not talking to eachother, just sort of looking at their notes and sitting relatively close. 

It's amazing how quickly one can go from 'Oh hey he's cute I want to hold his hand' to 'Let's heavily make out against the wall mmph fuck you you gorgeous fucker' and yet that's what happens as Gerard stares at Frank staring at his paper and then Frank looks up and Gerard look away expertly and he just sorta looks back down and this could go on forever but it doesn't and the study period ends pretty soon and Gerard just feels shitty because he always drives people away and Frank probably was just out of options and fuck if he ever looks at Gerard ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just go bump into him or something,"Dewees frowns in defeat.
> 
> "Wait- what's this, I hear? Are you. Are you rooting for me?"Frank asks, amused.

      Frank feels weird because Gerard's acting weird and they aren't exchanging glances or anything anymore and Gerard doesn't even acknowledge him. 

It's the Wednesday before the Friday that he's supposed to get laid and he's already got five bucks on his bedside table because this is probably not going to go like he planned at all. Gerard didn't sound the least bit interested, and even if he did go, he surely wouldn't have sex with Frank. 

Dewees is just kinda lingering around and reminding Frank that _half the school is going_ and _I thought you said this one was different_ and  _If you don't get laid I we can smoke some sympathy pot (_ to which Frank says no because his mother would literally murder him if he smoked pot).

Frank resorts to watching Gerard from a distance and Gerard doesn't do much except talk to himself (from the way his lips move rapidly and his hands flail around as if to accentuate his words) and talk to Ray and look pouty.

Frank sighs and decides that maybe they're right, that this is just like the others, there's nothing special and he needs to grow the fuck up.

"I can feel it,"Dewees says."You're losing interest."

"I'm not,"Frank says. He is so not."Don't think that you can use jedi mind tricks to get me to buy you a pizza."

"No jedi mind tricks,"Dewees holds his hands up."Just hard fact."

"Hard like my dick,"Frank spits out.

Dewees giggles, and Frank suspects he's high. When isn't Dewees high, in fact?

"For him. You're so gay."

"Kinda the point,"Frank nods."Gay people are so gay."

Dewees laughs that stoner giggle,"I dare you to touch his butt."

"What, are you in sixth grade?"

"What, are you a wimp?"

"Yes, I am, in fact,"Frank rolls his eyes.

"Just go bump into him or something,"Dewees frowns in defeat.

"Wait- what's this, I hear? Are you. Are you _rooting_  for me?"Frank asks, amused.

"No. A little bit. Just- just go do it, okay?"James snaps. Frank laughs, a little bit nervously, and pats him on the shoulder a bit.

"Alright. Be right back."

 

     Frank swaggers forth, towards where Gerard's standing, and he practically throws himself at Gerard, knocking his own books melodramatically out his hands. 

Gerard turns, a little startled, and immediately bends over to pick up Frank's books. 

Dat ass.

"Er, sorry,"Frank says  as Gerard hands him his books back.

"It's, um, my fault,"Gerard dismisses it easily, waving his hand and looking down.

"No, it-"

"Yeah,"comes Dewees's voice from behind."Frank is such a clumsy homo."

Frank shoots him a look.

"Homo. Like, wow. Frank likes him some cock. Yeah, super gay. See, one time, he-"

" _Christ_ ,"Frank says, this time out loud, teeth clenching, his cheeks blushing red hot.

Gerard's eyebrows are a bit confused, and he's licking his lips"Uhhh."

"Nothing, nothing. This ass just likes to embarass me alot."

"It's nothing to feel embarassed about,"Gerard mutters quietly and Frank can hear him and he leans in a little like 'Pardon?' but then he changes the subject and asks,"Do you think you'll be able to make it to my party?"

Gerard licks his lips, eyes Dewees warily, sighs a little and says,"Um, maybe. I'm busy."

"Busy? With what?"Frank intrudes blatantly. 

"I, um. Stuff. I dunno. Things. I don't. Maybe. I don't know if,"Gerard pauses, pale cheeks almost glowing light pink,"my ma would let me."

Frank just got rejected and it stings,"Oh. Okay. Well, I hope you can make it."

Then Frank leaves, hanging his head, hiding the obvious blush on his face and the quiver of his lower lip as he hald in a pathetic sob.

Why is he so ready to cry over Gerard, anyway? 

"Dude. You are so fucking screwed,"Dewees points out.

"Fuck. You."


	8. Chapter 8

"Good things do happen, you know,"Ray says easily, expertly hitting all the notes on Guitar Hero.

"Yeah, but not to me,"Gerard says stubbornly, sitting down to watch. He'd been fooling arond on the drums but he gave up and threw the drumsticks across the room in a fit of frustration.

"Remember when you won that art contest? Or when Lindsey Ballato asked you to the dance?"

"That was one time, and I'm gay, thank you very much."

"Those are just examples. Your life is fine. There are st-"

"If you guilt-trip me about the starving trip in Africa I will punch you or so help me God,"Gerard groans.

"Gerard, have you ever stopped to think that maybe Frank actually likes you? It's possible, you know."

"No, it really isn't!"Gerard frowns. Ray sighs in exasperation and pauses Guitar Hero.

"Gerard, you have to face the facts here- he practically ran to be your partner in class, he ran into you in the hallway...these aren't just coincidences."

"Yes, they are."

"But not for you!"Ray says in a mock tone.

"Shut up,"Gerard grumbles unhappily."They're probably just ploys. Lead me on like that- it's a joke."

Ray frowns that disappointed mama frown,"Gerard Way. You stop that right now. You march right up to this Frank and you tell him what's on your mind- do you hear me? 

"Raaaayyyyyyy."

"You're torturing yourself. I bet my life that he likes you at least a little."

"Don't hold your breath,"Gerard grimaces.

"Did you not just hear me? I can not have my Guitar Hero drummer having boy troubles, dang it,"Ray says, giggling a little at the end.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll go to his stupid party. But you're coming with me."

"Why?"Ray puts his hands on his hips.

"I need a ride in case..."

"In case you wanna skip out,"Ray finishes."I'll drive you there, but you gotta stay for a few hours before I'm taking you home."

"But Rayyyyyy."

"Quit whining,"Ray rolls his eyes."And find those drumsticks. You were doign so well, too- you'll get to intermediate in no time."

Gerard scoffs and grins, standing up and searching for the abandoned drumsticks.

"This party will be the death of me."

"Bit of advice, Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Die happy,"Ray grins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Screw you. D-do you think he'll come? Did he RSVP or something? He does know the party's tonight, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but necessary

"Quit being such a little bitch,"Dewees says nonchalantly. Frank stops pacing and sits down, head hurting.

"Screw you. D-do you think he'll come? Did he RSVP or something? He does know the party's tonight, right?"

"Don't strain yourself, tiny,"Dewees scoffs."If he comes, great. You'll stop whining and you can go get laid and forget about him. If he doesn't, you'll get over him anyway."

Frank doesn't even stop to correct him. His mind's overheating, a blur of what he's going to say to be suave and if Gerard's even coming and the line he's going to use on him and pieces of daydreams strewn in there, a little bit of kissing here and there, a bit of sweaty and gasping Gerard there. And now he's waiting for people to arrive- better yet, for Gerard to arrive, and he feels horribly unprepared, and also like he's going to throw up. 

Frank's wearing a black button-up and his nicest pair of jeans and his hair is actually brushed and he put loads of eyeliner on and it took him forever to decide what to put on- he couldn't decide between impressive or casual and he sort of went for both? He's not sure and he's tugging at the collar of his shirt and sweating just a little.

"I am seriously going to just knock you out, or something. Do you want some weed?"

"No thanks, _Deweed,"_ Frank rolls his eyes."Would you want to have sex with someone who smells like weed all the time?"

" _I_ smell like weed all the time,"James narrows his eyes."What are you saying?"

"Nothin. Shut up,"Frank sighs in exasperation."I'll stay outta your way, don't worry."

"If you're going to have sex, have sex in my parent's bedroom. And wash the sheets, dude,"James says 

"I am _so not_ losing my virginity in your parent's bedroom,"Frank frowns.

"Not in my room! We have a bathroom and a laundry room, but your best bet's on my parents. Plus, they've totally got the stuff in their drawers."

"The stuff?"

"The stuff you need. K&Y, condoms. Y'know, that stuff."

"Oh. Ew,"Frank cringes inwardly at the thought of Dewees' parents using that stuff. 

"You wont be thinking that later when you're,"Dewees makes little hip thrusting motions,"later."

Frank cringes more,"That is so not what it looks like."

"How would you know,"Dewees practically inhales a handful of pringles,"virgin?"

Frank blushes, then scoffs, then walks into the kitchen to freak out over there where he won't be ridiculed.


End file.
